Porque te amo
by FreyaF
Summary: Harry y Ginny discuten sobre una misión a la que él tiene que ir. ¿Logrará Ginny persuadir a su novio a que se quede? One shot pequeño posterior a la guerra, Espero les guste.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>– Espera, – dijo Ginny – ¿me estás diciendo que vas a ir?<p>

– Por supuesto, ¿Qué esperabas? – le dijo Harry abriendo su baúl y empezó a meter ropa y objetos por medio de levitación a él. – ¿Qué me quedara aquí, haciendo trabajo de oficina y tareas de la escuela?

– Pues… ¡pues sí!

– Claro que no Ginny, mi deber es ir, soy un…

– ¡No!, SERÁS un auror, aun no lo eres.

– ¡Para el caso es lo mismo! Es mi deber…

– No, ¡no lo es!, tú no le debes nada a nadie. – Ginny se acercó a él y lo abrazó – Por favor Harry, no vayas.

Harry se quedó helado. Era muy difícil para él decirle no a Ginny, y ahora se lo estaba pidiendo directamente, como ella sabía hacerlo, con aquella voz sutil y llena de amor que lo hacía dudar. Kinglsey le había pedido, bueno, ordenado que fuera a Noruega a atrapar algunos exmortífagos que se le habían escapado al gobierno Británico. Quedarse no era una opción. Además, él quería acabar de una vez por todas, acabar con todo lo que había traído la guerra.

– Ginny, no…

– Por mí, Harry, – Le dijo ella separándose un poco para poder verlo a los ojos. Ella sabía que era un golpe bajo pero le dolía el pensar que se fuera. Harry la miró con un poco de reproche y sorpresa.

– Ginny, no me pidas esto… – Le respondió quedamente y sin mirarla a los ojos. Ella temblaba un poco al recordar una despedida de parte de Harry.

– Por favor, tu – tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en la garganta, odiaba llorar – tu me prometiste nunca dejarme.

Harry la observó, su expresión cambió lentamente de tristeza a dulzura, la abrazó, acomodándola en su pecho, y le acarició la larga melena.

– Gin, nunca te voy a dejar, pero esto es algo que tengo, que necesito hacer. Por favor entiéndelo.

– Harry, no, no puedo entenderlo, ¿Por qué sigues con esto?, ya no sigas viviendo en el pasado, seguir a esos, esos… magos no cambiará nada.

– No digas eso Ginny, esos magos tienen que ser juzgados por los crímenes que cometieron, hay personas que desean que se haga justicia. Yo quiero que se haga justicia.

– Pero, ¿dejándome sola otra vez? ¿Diciéndome que lo haces por mi bien? ¿Qué no puedes estar conmigo? No quiero, Harry, ¡no quiero! – Soltó Ginny de golpe, empezó a temblar, y volvió a tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo que insistía en formarse en su garganta. Deshizo del abrazo y se acercó a la ventana para intentar calmarse. Harry estaba sorprendido, no sabía porque la conversación había ido a parar ahí. No era un buen día, el golpe que se había dado en la mañana en el lavabo, se lo había dicho, la incesante lluvia que caía y ahora Ginny le reclamaba. Tenía razón, pero no tenía ganas de discutir, lo mejor era disuadirla.

– Por favor Ginny, yo te amo, nunca te dejaría de nuevo, – Le dijo abrazándola por detrás y acercándose lentamente a su oído. Podía sentir lo rígida que se encontraba Ginny, intentó calmarla acariciando sus brazos. – Yo quiero poder pasar mi vida contigo, si lo hago por ti, – Ginny bufó – me conoces, amor, no hago esto para vanagloriarme ni presumir. Lo hago por, por responsabilidad, para poder estar contigo en un futuro. – Ginny seguía un tanto tensa entre sus brazos – Y en cierta forma para que te sientas orgullosa de q…

Pero Ginny no lo dejó terminar, se separó bruscamente de él y se volteó para verlo a los ojos, lo miró con furia, Harry intentaba sonreír pero Ginny le dio una bofetada, que lo pilló desprevenido.

– No seas idiota, – le dijo Ginny con un enorme enojo – no necesitas hacer nada, ¡nada!, para que yo me sienta orgullosa de quien eres, ya te lo he dicho me gustas porque aun sin querer serlo, actúas como héroe, pero no necesitas arriesgar tu vida. – Tomó aire, Harry la miraba con su mano en la mejilla que lo había abofeteado – Pero ya pasaron 6 meses de la muerte de Voldemort y tú sigues insistiendo en no dejar que te vean a mi lado, no quiero presumir como tu novia, pero me gustaría que no tuvieras miedo a que me pasará algo, ¡sé defenderme!, lo hice muy bien sin ti un año con los Carrows, puedo volverlo a hacer.

Harry siguió observándola, había escuchado cada palabra de la pelirroja, pero seguía sorprendido.

– ¿O es que acaso creías que lo había pasado bien?, ¿Qué no había sufrido nada?, tal vez las cosas no fueron tan mal como te fue a ti en ese tiempo pero estaba sola, sin ti, sin saber cómo estabas, – Ginny bajó la mirada. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y lucía llena de tristeza y dolor. Aun tenía heridas por haber sufrido tanto sola, miedo y heridas en el corazón, lo que la estaba haciendo reclamar. – ¿Por qué tienes que ir Harry?, – Harry abrió la boca pero Ginny no lo dejó hablar – lo entiendo, es algo que tienes que hacer pero, ¿por qué?... Tengo miedo Harry, de que… De que esta vez no vuelvas. – Cerró los ojos pero aun así las lágrimas salieron de ellos. Se giró para que Harry no la viera llorar, pero él la tomó del brazo y la obligó a voltear, le levantó el mentón con su mano y con la otra secó sus mejillas. La abrazó con fuerza.

– Volveré Ginny, te lo prometo… Perdóname por dejarte sola aquella vez. Esta vez será diferente. Prometo volver para hacerte feliz, para pasar toda una vida juntos, lo prometo, porque ahora sé que me estarás esperando.

– Siempre te he esperado… – Decía la pelirroja abrazada a la camisa de Harry. Harry sonrió y acarició su cabello.

– Ahora lo sé… Por ti volví y volveré, Ginny. – La separó de él. Ella lo veía con el seño fruncido. – Te amo Ginevra…

– No me llames Ginev…

Harry la calló besándola, Ginny se sorprendió un poco pero reaccionó y se dejó llevar por el beso de su novio. La besaba como casi nunca la besaba, la apretó a su cuerpo con pasión y deseo, ella lo abrazó también con fuerza, Harry la levantó y la acomodó en la cama, sin dejar de besarla se recostó sobre ella. Ginny se sonrojó de pensar lo que podría pasar.

Harry estaba recargado sobre su mano y con la otra recorría el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Se separó un poco de ella para poder tomar aire y bajó por su cuello besándolo lentamente mientras su mano subía por la pierna de Ginny, cuando llego a su rodilla sintió el pliegue de la falda de ella, dudó un segundo y luego metió su mano debajo de ella, sacando un gemido de placer a su novia, cuando llegó a su ropa interior volvió a dudar, besó a su novia detrás de su oreja haciéndola suspirar y apretarlo contra ella. Tembloroso, recorrió la costura de su ropa interior. Ginny suspiraba mientras él hacia esto.

– Sigue… – Le dijo con voz ronca. Harry se levantó y la miró a los ojos. Estaba muchísimo más despeinado de lo normal, tenía las mejillas encendidas y los labios rojos. Ginny lucía igual. – Por favor…

– Es que creo que no es correcto…

– Sigue, por favor… – Ginny le desabotonaba la camisa.

Estaban en el cuarto que le habían dado a Harry por ser ayudante de maestro, por lo que tenían privacidad, pero aun así Harry dudó. Observó a su novia, hermosa, la amaba con locura, continuar sería maravilloso, apretó su pierna mientras la besaba nuevamente. Ella se abrazó a él y metió sus manos en su cabello. Si, continuar le produciría una satisfacción que de sólo pensarlo le dio un escalofrío...

Pero no lo haría, aun no era el momento, se creía capaz de hacerlo, y ¡vaya que quería hacerlo!, pero aun no. Quería que fuera aun más especial. Con calma la siguió besando. Ginny abrió los ojos y sintió como la respiración de él, antes agitada, se estabilizaba lentamente. Con un poco de decepción, pero aún mas, vergüenza, lo separó de ella con lentitud. Pero Harry no se movió, podía ver el sonrojó en la cara de ella.

– No Ginny, no me malinterpretes, si quiero, te… – Se sonrojó y se recostó en el hombro de su novia. Ginny sonreía un poco – te deseo con locura… – Le susurró al oído haciéndola gemir nuevamente mientras sus manos levantaban su falda y recorrían sus piernas y seguían subiendo hasta su pecho donde se detuvieron brevemente y siguieron hasta llegar a su cuello, intentando no jalar su cabello, Harry se levantó, apoyando sus manos a un ambos lados de su cabeza. –… pero no es el momento. – Le dijo mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello de su cara.

Ginny sonrió tranquila, lo entendía: aun no era el momento, se amaban con locura pero, simplemente no estaban preparados. Eran muy jóvenes, e incluso podrían embarazarse si lo hacían de esa manera tan repentina. Harry se recostó a un lado de ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello, Ginny no tardó en quedarse dormida. Harry la observó, tenía su blusa desabrochada hasta sus senos, lo que dejaba ver un sostén azul oscuro, Harry se sonrojó un poco, su falda estaba levantada por lo que también pudo ver su braga del mismo color que antes había tocado. Su sonrojo aumentó. Con delicadeza abotonó la blusa y bajó la falda de Ginny, cuando lo hizo respiró varias veces para calmarse. Sacudió su cabeza para quitar de su mente las imágenes que se le aparecían, donde él quitaba esas prendas…

Se levantó y abotonó su camisa, se rio y volvió a sonrojarse, para distraerse terminó de hacer su equipaje.

Ginny suspiró en sueños y se volteó. Despertó al no encontrar a Harry junto a ella. Observó alrededor de la habitación, estaba iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea y la luna que entraba por la ventana, ya no llovía. Harry estaba dormido en un sillón que estaba cerca de la chimenea; ella estaba cubierta con una manta. Desgraciadamente su novio era muy caballeroso y no se atrevía dormir con ella o tal vez era que tenía miedo de no poder contenerse, mordió su mano aguantando la risa, al pensar lo último. Si bien no iban a hacer el amor, al menos podrían demostrarse su cariño con eso, cariños. Se sonrojó levemente. Era una pervertida, se golpeó la frente. Está bien no, pero no quería dormir sola en esa cama tan grande, tan cómoda, tan… "¡Basta, Ginny!"

Se levantó y caminó hacia él, cuando llegó hasta ahí se agachó y lo besó tiernamente. Harry despertó y acarició su mejilla.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Tengo frío, ¿podrías dormir conmigo? – Harry frunció el seño – por favor, sólo dormir. – Harry se le quedó viendo, ¿cómo decirle no a esa mirada?, además, era verdad, la mejilla de Ginny estaba helada a pesar de un leve sonrojo.

– Está bien – se levantó del sofá y la besó, Ginny se abrazó a su cuello con ternura. Con un brazo sobre sus hombros la guió a la cama, se recostaron sobre la pila de almohadas que había, Harry la abrazó y ella se acomodó sobre su pecho.

– Buenas noches, amor.

– Buenas noches, mi niña, te amo. – Ginny se levantó y lo besó con calma, pero en realidad ambos se estaban conteniendo, siguieron besándose y Harry volvió a acomodar a Ginny debajo de él, se acomodó sobre ella y volvió a acariciarla con una mano mientras se apoyaba en la otra; al principio Ginny mantuvo sus manos en el cuello de él pero después bajó y las metió por debajo de su camisa, haciendo que Harry exhalara fuertemente, ya que sus manos estaban heladas.

– Perdón– le decía separándose apenas de sus labios. Harry la volvió a besar con calma, pero al mismo tiempo sin contenerse en sus caricias. Ginny sentía los músculos de él tensos, recorrió lentamente su estómago y desabrochó su camisa con calma. Para Harry esos movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos.

Mientras el desabrochaba su camisa él hacía lo mismo con su blusa; Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero Harry no veía su cara, su mirada estaba fija en sus pechos, con ternura besó su mentón y fue bajando por su cuello, Ginny le quitó la camisa y acarició la espalda de su novio, cuando Harry llegó a la línea del sostén se quedo respirando el aroma de su novia tranquilamente, Ginny se removía debajo de él, excitada y esperando que el siguiera avanzando.

El juego de caricias continuó hasta que ambos quedaran solamente en ropa interior, aunque deseaban mucho poder llegar más lejos de lo que su mente podía imaginar, ambos se mantuvieron controlados y relajados simplemente disfrutando sus caricias. No había prisa ni nervios, solo amor entre ellos y no había porque forzar las cosas a que llegaran más pronto, todo tendría su momento y por ahora estaban muy cómodos.

Se quedaron dormidos después de un par de horas en las cuales Harry jugaba con Ginny diciéndole que tenían que quedar en igualdad de condiciones, así que al final ambos quedaron solo con la parte de abajo de su ropa interior.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana Harry se levantó y cubrió a Ginny con la manta, se veía hermosa, completamente relajada después de tanta actividad. Harry se vistió en silencio mientras volteaba a ver a su pelirroja, dormía plácidamente y parecía sonreír en sueños. Harry se sonrojaba cada vez que recordaba lo que habían pasado, habían llegado más allá que antes, normalmente era Harry el que terminaba sin su camisa y sí, besaba el cuello de su amada, pero ahora habían logrado besarse y acariciarse en lugares que solo en sueños habían visto.

Ginny dormía boca abajo en la gran cama, Harry la observó un poco más antes de dejarle una nota cerca de su almohada, besó su frente e inhaló el dulce aroma de su cabello antes de irse con su equipaje reducido en una pequeña mochila, volvería en 2 días.

Cerca de las ocho, Ginny se despertó y se sentó en la cama sintiendo un poco de frío en su espalda desnuda. Jaló la manta y cubrió su cuerpo, se sonrojó al recordar todo lo que había pasado en esa cama, si bien no lo habían hecho, ella se sentía embriagada del aroma de su novio y al cerrar sus ojos y recordar las caricias de él, se estremeció con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Observó a los lados y vio que él ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Pero tomó la nota que le había dejado, después de leerla, sonrió y se vistió para ir a clases. Iba a llegar tarde a Encantamientos pero ni siquiera un regaño de Flitwick le iba a arrancar su sonrisa y felicidad de ese día. Sería paciente hasta que su novio volviera, porque de una cosa estaba segura: él volvería. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

_Ginny,_

_Te prometo regresar,_

_por ti volví y volveré de donde esté,_

_porque te amo._

_Harry._


End file.
